


Gally watched

by niconexus



Series: Alternate Paths to Follow [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fix-It, Gally has glimpses of before the maze, Let Them Sleep, Newt Lives, Newt and Gally are stubborn and want their way, Other, Thomas for once agrees with gally, for that night, gally wins, minho thomas Newt is all pre relationship but they gravitate to each other, they are all so tired, you bet they all sleep in one pile in a meadow, you decide what happens to teresa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconexus/pseuds/niconexus
Summary: Gally and Newt were close once. Newt actually listened to Gally at one time. Let’s see if Newt will listen to him now.Aka- how Gally keeps Newt alive





	Gally watched

The kids were shaking around the teens, some as young as seven, unbelieving that they were going to escape. That they could take a bus and get out, like the last day of school before summer break. Gally sat unlocking a door, glancing every once and a while to the other two guy, watching how they interacted with the kids, they would make amazing parents, if they could survive that long. Gally might of missed a year of hardship, but he remembered stuff from before, flashes from before the maze, he also could read Newt like a book, he was sick. He wasn’t going to survive if he didn’t find some of the Bliss. 

The door unlatched, “Ah!” Gally whooped, and opened it up, hearing Thomas and Newt come behind him, waiting to see what was there. Rows and rows of vials, blue of a multitude of shades. Gally and Thomas turned to Newt, “Bliss. It slows the process.” 

“No.” Newt’s face turned stony, why were these three idiots so stubborn, they always were. “Not until we get Min out.” 

Gally was never known for controlling anger, and currently, nether was Newt, Newt and Gally we’re ticking time bombs, set to explode because of WICKED. “Newt, I fucking swear to whatever deity there is, that I will shove this into your fucking veins.” Thomas was shocked, there were kids around for god’s sake! “If you don’t get something to stave off the virus, you won’t get to him. You won’t get him out at the process you’re deteriorating.” Gally looked around the two, to the traitor, “Back me up, Teresa.” 

Newt turned to look at her, and she nodded. It looked as if the world had finally crumbled in on him, the realization that he wouldn’t see Minho, unless he got something. “If you get any worse, it won’t help. But right now,” she swallowed, “you’ll be fine. Take the shot, Newt.”

Thomas put a hand on Newt, and Gally saw the way Newt relaxed, it was so similar to how Newt had kept Thomas from beating the shit out of him. He’d missed too much. 

He turned back to the vials, hearing Teresa say the darker the blue, the more potent. He grabbed the darkest one and looked it over, the letters written on the top, SUBJECT A7. He gasped. He knew that the only ones from A were Minho and Teresa, and Teresa wouldn’t have given blood yet. Teresa had gotten off of the counter, pulling a syringe from her bag. Why she had one on her, he had no idea, but it went with her creepily prepared mind set. Did she know this would've happened? Teresa moved pass the kids and the two young adults, to the vial. Gally watched her clinch her teeth as she read the label. He was right. She broke the seal, and pulled the liquid into the channel for the needle. Turning around she faced Newt and Thomas, “Would you like Tom to…”

Newt breathed out, “Yes.” 

Thomas grabbed the syringe, holding it away from himself, “Where?” 

“Preferably the site of infection or over the heart, but we don’t have time to undress. Anywhere you can find a vein.” 

Newt rolled up his sleeve, to the merky black veins trailing his inner elbow, that was the site. Teresa grabbed his arm for a moment, Newt looking up, confused, and angry. “Just gotta find the vein for him.” 

“Well you can obviously see-“

“The fastest route to your heart, Newt. Don’t be a smart ass. I have reasons.” Those words held a lot, Gally felt the tension settle in to the air, things and threatening, as she found it and led Thomas to the site, he knew she must’ve done something when he saw her in the building, but it must’ve been beyond his imagination for their reactions, for Newt’s. Thomas injected him with Bliss, and Gally moved to catch him. 

“Shit, forgot that.” Gally steadied the boy as he wobbled, “it’s a little like getting high, slows shit down, but you’re already dealing with visions so it shouldn’t be very different on functioning levels as without. Just different.” Gally felt Newt nod. And they started out, they didn’t have much time.

 

Newt was deteriorating. Bliss had helped but it wouldn’t be enough. They had Minho and they were at the berg, getting the two wobbly guys onto the aircraft. A voice rang through the City. “Thomas! You’re blood is the cure! That serum won’t last, It’s you! Just get it in him. You’re blood saved Brenda, it will save him too.” 

Thomas and Newt looked to each other. Brenda gasped. Gally watched Vince get up from besides Jorge, who was steering the ship, and walk up to Newt, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Son, just relax and stay calm. You’re safe and worrying will only quicken it. We have supplies at the base still for you.” Gally got up and went to the back, hearing the voices drift through the berg, “Besides, we have those serums that Gally took, that will last you til we get you there.” Gally at that point grabbed another vial, from a bag he had stuffed syringes and serums in, preparing another dose. 

He walked back in with the syringe, “I got you dude, I’m not too stupid that I didn’t plan for you to need more.” He saw Thomas relax and sit down, next to the already asleep Minho and a child, walking to Newt, he grabbed his arm rolling up the sleeve from before and feeling around like Teresa had, finding the thickest one of the faded navy of his veins, injecting the Bliss in. Newt wavered and steadied himself.

“Thank you, Gally, thank you.”

Gally smiled at Newt, who smiled in return, “Any day, Glade Mom.”

Newt laughed and Thomas whispered something like, ‘so you’re the one who put blankets on me’. 

 

Gally watched as Brenda and a doctor mixed up a batch of whatever the fuck the blue stuff was that distilled the blood, with Minho, Fry, and the two stars of the show Newt and Thomas. Gally smiled, knowing that they were always like this, close, Thomas, Newt, Minho and him that is. He watched as Newt finally let the tears fall. Angry sobs that echoed the suffering he went through, but lead a path to peace. Newt was leaning into Thomas’ side and Minho rubbed his hand, soft circles, as the true cure slid into his veins. Newt did the wavering motion, slinking into Thomas and sighing softly. The room releasing the tension of before. 

Brenda chuckled, “Yeah, it kinda makes you useless for a few minutes.” She sat in between Minho and Fry, “Welcome to the Ex-crank club. Population 2.” Newt chuckled weakly and the room was filled with giggles. The freedom is intoxicating. Gally looked around, everyone tired, Minho ragged and puffy eyed from six months of crying, Thomas worn and ready to give up lead, Newt about to pass out from relief and the cure fighting the virus, using his energy, Brenda with her arm around Fry, both smiling and catching Gally’s eye, nodding at him, both drained, but not as bad as the three boys, Gally knew he looked rugged and weary but he was fine, as long as the three selfless idiots were okay, it seemed their world would be too.


End file.
